Albino Bunnies
by Sakiaya
Summary: Ryou buys a bunch of cute little albino bunnies and keeps them in Yugi's house.


Warnings: Lots of OOC, boy/boy parings.

Note from the Authoress: Beware of bad writing skills, and narrated by Mr. Grape Tomato. Cover your ears and eyes, children.

--------------

Part One of Four

--------------

Yugi sat on his bum, bored out his mind. Yami was just there a moment ago, proclaiming his departure for Kaiba Corp. It seemed as if he's always going there lately. But right now, Yugi's stuck at home on a hot day with nothing to do. What a way to start summer vacation. Joey couldn't be found, not could he contact Tristan. Téa seemed to be shopping, and the Gods know that he would never shop with her again since the last incident. As for the others, Yugi didn't seem to know where they were or what they were doing. It's depressing, being at home on a hot day with nothing on TV, no one to talk to, and especially, no ice cream. He and his dark had finished it all in the morning, poor kid.

Yugi sighed, got up, and went to the bedroom door. Mindlessly, he stared at the patterns on it...

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Yugi jump in at start. He trudged towards the bed stand that the phone currently sat upon, and picked it up after the second ring.

"Hello, Yugi! What are you doing?"

"Hi, Ryou. Nothing, I'm bored."

"Would you like me to come over? I'm near your house right now."

"Sure!"

"Okay, then see you! Bye!"

Yugi hanged up and went downstairs, half skipping and half running. He went into the living room and walked to the middle couch that's in front of the TV and grabbed the remote controller, figuring that Ryou wouldn't arrive in a few minutes. Just as the thought passed through his head, the doorbell sounded; Yugi dropped the remote on the couch seat and header toward the door.

"Wow, that was fast!"

"Yes, I was indeed near, taking a walk after a long session of shivering boredom. It seems that everyone is busy doing something."

"Yeah, I couldn't call anyone either," said Yugi as he stool aside to let Ryou in. He Then noticed that Ryou look uncomfortably warm. "Want some cold water?"

"Tanks, but do you have ice cream?" Ryou smiled.

"Uh…Yami and me just finished the last we had this morning, sorry," replied Yugi. "Want to go get some?"

"Now?"

"Why not…?"

"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, it's right there, on the right."

"I...see it." Ryou walked hastily to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes, the flush of the toilet could be heard and water rushing from the tap. It then was turned off, and Ryou walked back out a second later.

"Now?" Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Okay."

Yugi grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and rushed to the door. Ryou followed him. Just as they were about to go outside, Ryou asked, "Keys?"

"Oops." Yugi rushed back to the kitchen and snatched his set of keys, noting that Yami forgot his. "I'll just have to be here when he comes back," he muttered to himself.

Yugi strolled back to Ryou, went outside with him, and locked the door behind him. They were off.

----

At the local supermarket, Ryou and Yugi had half a basket full of ice cream, all in tubs, and they were still choosing.

"Yugi, chocolate, chocolate and vanilla, or swirled chocolate and vanilla?"

"I dunno, just take them all."

"Okay."

After they were sure that they had gotten enough to last for more than a few days, they paid for it all and left the cool interiors of the supermarket to face the first wave of heat from the exterior.

As they walked down the street, Ryou spotted an old man with a cardboard box trying to sell the fluffy white things that were moving inside the box. Then a small, long eared head poked out, it's two ears sticking up, with red eyes and white fur, looking adorable.

Upon sight, Ryou squealed. "Bunny!" Turning to Yugi, who was already a few yards ahead of him, he said, "Yugi! Look at the cute albino bunnies! They're so fluffy and white and little and adorable and ... beautiful! Let's buy some!"

Yugi stared at his friend as he hastily ran to the old man with his bags of ice cream bumping into his legs, and blinked.

Ryou reached the old man and his cardboard box full of albino bunnies, and said in an unusually high and squeaking voice, "How much for one?"

The old man grunted the price out to him. It was surprisingly cheap, and Ryou decided to take them all. He just could not resist their cuteness. In a matter of minutes, Ryou was carrying the box with all six of the albino bunnies back to his house, which was the closer one. Yugi was afraid that the ice cream would melt.

While they were walking slowing under the blazing sun, Ryou chatted about just how fluffy and white and adorable the albino rabbits were and how he was going to take care of them and live with them from now on. Ryou went on and on non-stop and Yugi just stayed silent and listened to his rambling.

All of a sudden, Ryou stopped rambling and asked Yugi, "Would you like some of them? I'm sure you'll love living with them and having to take care of them!"

Yugi sweat dropped and said, "No thanks, you should keep them all if you like them so much."

--------------

Please don't through tomatoes at me! (shrinks)


End file.
